


Adventures of the Feline Four

by OstelanExcruciasm, RikuKingdomHearts3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Catboys, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Miqo'te Gladio, Miqo'te Ignis, Miqo'te Noctis Lucis Caelum, Miqo'te Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OstelanExcruciasm/pseuds/OstelanExcruciasm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: Noctis returns from the fight with Garuda alongside four mysterious crates, each containing an outfit of strange design. One by one, the four boys each try on the new clothes, woefully unprepared for the magical effects they would have on them.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Adventures of the Feline Four

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here it is! The other cat boys fic I got! This time written with my friend OstelanExcruciasm! We hope that you all enjoy!

When all was said and done, and Garuda was defeated, Y'jhimei said that she was going to stick around in their world to learn more about it. Before the boys even realized it, she even set up a mini shop to help upgrade their weapons to stronger ones if there was ever the need.

But what none of them expected to find, not even Y'jhimei, was four crates that apparently were from her world. Upon opening them they appeared to be strange styled outfits, but ones that fit in style with what Y'jhimei wore. "Oh! These must have come back with you Noctis. Maybe they are gifts? You must have really helped out back in my world!"

"I guess?" Noctis questioned, the events from the other world still fuzzy in his mind,

"Oh we totally gotta try these on!" Prompto exclaimed. "You gotta go first Noct!"

"What? Why me?" Noctis asked, cringing as he eyed the material in the crates.

"Cause why not! It's just like a video game! We complete a cool and dangerous quest and get some cool new threads as our reward!" Prompto explained.

Noctis sighed heavily, pulling the garments up to inspect them more closely. "This isn't a game, Prompto, it's real life. And if I'm putting this on, you gotta promise you'll put one on, too."

"Definitely! Besides how cool would it be if we all wore these outfits and got a picture with Y'jhimei? It would be like some 'other world' theme," Prompto explained while he grinned widely.

"A picture?" Y'jhimei asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Ah, yes, a capital idea, Prompto," Ignis chimed in, keeping a healthy distance from the crates.

Beside him, Gladio snickered softly before adding his own remarks. "Yeah, you guys wear the outfits, we'll take the picture."

"Oh no, all of us have to be in the picture! It's only fair that way. Just think of it like a costume party," Prompto said, in hopes that he could persuade Gladio and Ignis.

"Yeah," Noctis agreed. "They're just clothes... not like they're going to do anything to us."

"If that's the case," Gladio said slyly. "Then why don't you put yours on already?"

Noctis did not answer, instead clenching his jaw and whipping around with a defiant huff. He and Prompto shuffled off toward a nearby control shed, disappearing inside to change clothes where the others could not see them. Gladio giggled into his palm as he watched them go, just imagining how they'd look in such a silly get-up. From what he could tell, the exotic garb was designed not so much with practicality in mind, but with a weird, almost alien aesthetic that would most definitely look _hilarious_ on the crown prince himself. Gladio almost pulled out his phone, tempted to snap a photo right as the door opened and the outfits were revealed, but was stopped by Ignis, who nudged him with an elbow and a disapproving frown.

"You said that these mysterious garments could be gifts from your world," Ignis asked curiously as the three waited for their young friends to return. "Is it possible that they've been imbued with magical powers of some sort?"

Y'jhimei tapped the side of her cheek, looking deep in thought. "I mean it is possible. There are a lot of magic enhancements that could be used. But I'm not too sure off hand."

Ignis stroked his chin, pondering just as much as she was. "Well, let us hope that they might prove beneficial to us in some manner."

"Hey, I'll just be glad if they fit," Gladio grumbled in response. "What's taking them so long, anyway?"

Just as Gladio asked his question, the three of them heard Noctis yell. It wasn't a pained yell, but more of something like shock or horror. But even still it was hard to tell just from standing where they were. Gladio and Ignis broke into a run towards the area where Prompto and Noctis went to go change, with Y'jhimei following behind.

When they were close they could see Prompto standing in the doorway, his eyes wide and mouth dropped open. As the group closed in he turned to face them. "So um like... uh the outfit. It... um..."

"Spit it out already! What happened to Noct!" Gladio yelled.

"Aah..." Prompto wavered. "Like how do I explain this...? It's really weird whatever it is."

"No no! Don't-" Noctis shouted, but it was already too late as Ignis was now in the small space that was the control room.

Noctis was standing there, dressed in his otherworldly garments. Nothing truly looked out of the ordinary until Ignis looked a little closer. Noctis now sported cat ears on his head and a tail that was quickly swishing behind his back. The only difference between him and Y'jhimei was that Noctis didn't have the markings on his face or eyes of a cat.

"Goodness!" Ignis gasped in surprise, stepping in closer to examine Noctis's new appendages. "Could it be... Are these..." he reached out to touch one of Noctis's new ears, which reflexively twitched in response. "...Real?"

"They sure feel real!" Noctis shouted. Shoving past Ignis and Prompto he made his way back outside. When Y'jhimei saw him, she gasped and covered her mouth. "Y'jhimei! What's going on? Why do I have cat ears and stuff like you?"

Slowly she lowered her hand and breathed out. "Well it's nothing to worry about I promise! It just seems... that these outfits, or at least yours, have been embedded with a glamour."

"A... glamour?" Noctis asked.

"Uh the best way I can explain it is this... it's like a magical disguise? A glamour is used to look like another race and with said glamour you also gain the abilities or attributes as long as you wear the glamour."

There was some relief shared by all, especially Noctis, at knowing that the ears and tail would most likely disappear once the clothes were removed. Being of royal blood, and a lifelong resident of Insomnia, Noctis was no stranger to magic. But he'd never seen magic like this, and never once dreamed that he'd be able to simply shapeshift into another species as he had just now. He let out a sigh and slumped back against the door frame, seemingly still taking it all in as the others stared at him with increasing curiosity.

"Intriguing..." Ignis muttered as he continued to closely study Noctis's appearance. "Will the other outfits present with feline attributes as well?"

"I'm not sure. It's hard for me to tell just by looking at them," Y'jhimei replied.

"Well there is only one way to find out! And that means it's my turn next!" Prompto said as he headed back into the control room, out of sight so he could change.

"Hey Y'jhimei," Noctis started to say. "Any chance there are glamours for chocobos?"

"I can still hear you dude!" Prompto shouted from within the small building.

Still reserving judgment for the time being, Gladio stood back and waited while Prompto dressed, just processing intently for a few moments. As far as he was concerned, the boys could have their fun, but it was all fun and games until reality reared its ugly head and a daemon showed up to kick them into the middle of next week. He'd never known cats to be particularly strong creatures, and as the King's Shield, he could not help but wonder just what this transformation would mean for Noctis's safety. The old saying went that cats had nine lives, but he knew better just how fragile they were. Would Noctis be able to fight? Would he be more vulnerable in this feline form? He leaned in toward Y'jhimei to voice his concerns.

"So, these clothes," he gestured toward Noctis. "What kind of abilities is he gonna get from them?"

Y'jhimei paused to think for just a second. "Well since the glamour is of a Miqo'te, like myself, he'll have abilities like my own. High dexterity and strength. Great reflexes too!" she stated proudly.

"Hmph," Gladio crossed his arms, seeming to approve of her answer. "Maybe this will help Noct learn to dodge more often than barreling towards the enemy."

"How about I go barreling toward _you_ instead?!" Noct shouted defiantly with a menacing lunge. Ignis quickly stepped in to restrain him, shooting a stern glare for each of the two.

"Now, now, gentlemen," he tutted. "No need for a catfight."

"Ha ha! Nice one Iggy!" Prompto said as he ran out of the control room and held up a fist to Ignis.

Naturally Ignis went to give a fist bump to Prompto, but half way he stopped. Just like Noctis, Prompto now wore the otherworldly clothes and sported ears and tail that matched his hair color. Even though his eyes were not that of a cats, they were still wide with an excited look.

"My word," Ignis breathed. "Prompto, you've transformed as well."

"Yeah I know, right?!" Prompto exclaimed. "It really is so strange!" He looked behind himself watching his tail move back and forth, as if mesmerized by it.

Suddenly Noctis walked up besides Prompto, watching his tail sway back and forth. "Yeah… mesmerizing…"

"You know… I wonder if…" Prompto didn't even seem to notice, his eyes still locked on his own tail. Slowly he started to turn around, trying to reach for it, but it still couldn't try to reach it. But he continued to move in a circle, trying to catch his own tail in his hands.

"Curious," Ignis observed. "Feline appearance… and feline instincts as well."

"Well, how about some feline abilities, then?" Gladio added somewhat impatiently. "Come on, kids, show us what you can do."

"Well what should we even do?" Prompto asked as he sat down.

"I've got an idea," Noctis answered before making a quick warp to a high ledge several feet above them. He tiptoed along its border with ease, leaping gracefully from surface to surface as he made his way back toward the group. After an impressive display of his new dexterity, he took one last daring jump off of a tall watchtower and landed on his hands and feet with ease.

A round of applause followed his demonstration. "Woohoo!" Prompto cheered. "That was awesome, Noct!"

"Now it's your turn," Noctis chuckled as his tail swayed back and forth in a rather confident manner.

"Man, I don't know how I am going to beat that," Prompto said as he jumped up to his feet. He stared up and down the tall tower that Noctis had warped to so easily, wondering how he'd manage to get to the top himself. Even getting there would require somehow traversing a tall fence. Prompto studied the boards for a few moments before finding a small opening near the ground.

"Prompto, you'll never fit in there. You're too big."

"I am not! Just watch!"

He squeezed himself head first into the gap, shimmying his shoulders through and finally making it out the other side after only a short struggle. After that, he examined the tower, finding several cross beams but no ladder to climb. Without a second thought, he began his ascent, now inexplicably strong enough to pull himself up on the metal bars and somehow finding footholds where there should have been none. In no time, he'd made it to the top and pumped a fist into the air to celebrate his victory.

"I made it!" he yelled down to his friends. "All the way to the top!"

"Yeah!" Gladio hollered back. "Now how about coming down?"

"Wait," Ignis whispered. "Doesn't Prompto have acrophobia?"

"D-Down…?" Prompto stuttered, backing slowly away from the edge of the tower. "What do you mean, 'down?'"

"You got this Prom!" Noctis cheered, trying to give some courage to his friend. "Just climb back down!"

"N-No way!" Prompto said, shuddering as he peered over the ledge. "It's way too high!"

"You gonna just stay up there forever?" Gladio grumbled. "Well, it was nice knowin' ya."

"Gladio," Ignis hissed before turning toward their skittish friend. "Perhaps if you take the route that Noct took, Prompto! You won't have to do any more climbing!"

Prompto hadn't budged an inch, in fact he'd scooted even farther out of sight and refused to answer any of their calls. Quickly running out of options, Noctis turned to his friends in desperation. "We've got to get him down. He won't come by himself."

"Indeed," Ignis nodded in agreement. "But how are we to reach him? Let alone bring him back with us?"

Noctis lowered his head, humming in thought for a moment. "Hmm… Ah! I've got it!"

He warped again right to the top of the watchtower where he found Prompto cowering in fear behind an old storage crate.

"I… I can't do this…" Prompto muttered, hugging his knees and with his entire body trembling violently. "I don't know what I was thinking, climbing all the way up here…!"

"It was probably just your cat instincts," Noctis said softly, reaching out his hand for him. "But it's okay. We're gonna climb down together, alright?"

Prompto shook his head rapidly, backing further away from his outstretched hand. "I can't! I'll fall for sure!"

"You won't fall. Not with me there."

"It's hopeless, Noct! I'll be stuck up here forever!"

"No, you won't. I'll get you down. But you've gotta trust me. Can you at least do that?"

Prompto nodded quickly, letting out a small whimper after.

"Good," Noctis said. "Now, climb up on my back. I'll carry you down."

"R-Right," Prompto nodded, still nervous. He tried his best to breath out before he finally took a moment to climb up into Noctis's back. He wrapped his shaking arms around him and held on a little tighter than he probably should.

Once he was sure that Prompto was secure, Noctis climbed over the outside of the metal bars making up the guardrail and began sidling along them until he could leap to a nearby bit of scaffolding. Prompto squealed the moment he'd cleared the jump, startling Noctis enough to nearly upset his balance.

"Don't do that, Prompto!"

"S-Sorry! Sorry! I'll shut up!" Prompto whined shakily.

"Just hold on tight and don't look down."

"Do you know how hard it is to try and _not_ look down?!" Prompto shouted. "It's really hard!"

"Just relax," Noctis lowered his voice, hoping that keeping a calm demeanor would soothe him. "Close your eyes. I'll tell you when you can open them again."

"O-Okay… Okay yeah I can try that…" Prompto said as he tried to calm himself down. He leaned in against Noctis's neck and obediently squeezed his eyes shut. After a few moments to catch his breath, he felt Noctis moving again, slowly at first, then a sudden jerk as he took what was assumed to be another leap. Prompto kept himself in the dark, refusing to take even a tiny peek as the lurching and swaying motions jostled him around. He clung tightly to Noctis's shirt, trying to distract himself from the nauseating motions. Toward the end, there was a moment which felt like an extended freefall where he felt himself floating for a few seconds before landing heavily on solid ground. He suspected that was the end of the descent, but didn't move a muscle until he heard Noctis's voice again.

"Okay, Prompto," he said a little breathlessly. "Open your eyes."

Opening his left eye first, Prompto held his breath for the slightest moment. Suddenly he realized they were back at groundlevel. "Oh whew… we made it."

"See?" Noctis said, smirking. "Told you I'd get you down."

Prompto started to chuckle. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Noct!" He started to brush his face up against Noctis's face. He hummed happily, not seeming to give a care in the world what he was doing.

Noctis laughed lightly. "You're welcome… scaredy cat."

"Ooh don't you start!" Prompto pouted.

"Well why not?" Noctis said as he reached to rub Prompto's head. Beneath his hand he felt the soft ears that Prompto was now sporting. He found them to be far softer than he expected.

"H-Hey! That tickles!" Prompto giggled as he tried to shy away from Noctis's hold.

"You can't get away that easily. You gotta make it up to me for coming to save your ass."

"Oh come on!" Prompto whined, still struggling in his grasp. "You know I would have done the same for you!"

"Yeah I know! But I just can't help it," Noctis chuckled. "You got no idea how much fun it is to pet these ears."

"Oh yeah? Well let's see how you like it!" Prompto did his best to break from Noctis's hold and then proceeded to reach out for his new cat ears. Noctis dodged and Prompto swiped again from the side. After a few moments of swatting back and forth, the two had tackled each other to the ground and engaged in a very cat-like playfight. Ignis, Gladio, and Y'jhimei watched, eyes wide and jaws hanging open, too stunned to speak as they observed the boys wrestling each other like kittens. After an awkward pause, Ignis was the first to clear his throat and break the silence.

"We ought to break this up."

"Nah," Gladio shrugged. "I think this is pretty funny. Never thought I'd seen them act so childish."

"Well that is probably because they are new to the Miqo'te mindset and instincts. So they are acting like Miqo'te kittens because of it. It is awfully amusing," Y'jhimei replied, trying her hardest not to break into laughter.

"Splendid," Ignis muttered. "As if they weren't enough of a handful as human boys."

"Come on Iggy, we can let them stay like that for a little longer. It's not harming anyone," Gladio replied.

Ignis crossed his arms with a huff, stepping away from the growling tangle of limbs and tails. "In all seriousness, will this transformation have any lasting effect on either of them?"

"Not that I know of. Should just last as long as they wear the outfit," Y'jhimei replied as she tapped her chin. "I've never really looked into glamorous all too heavily. I know they can be helpful when needed a good disguise when traveling in foregin lands, but other than that I don't know all too much else."

Ignis hummed in deep thought. "Hmm, yes, and then you must account for the factor of time travel and-" his head shot up. "It's awfully quiet, don't you think?"

Gladio took a glance toward where the wrestling boys used to be, only to find empty pavement in their place. "Where'd they go?"

Y'jhimei twitched her ears, trying to listen in to wherever they could be. "Well… they are somewhere nearby. Can't tell where… they keep moving quickly."

"Princess must be warping them around to not be caught," Gladio grumbled deeply.

"Hm," Ignis grumbled. "Perhaps they've spotted a mouse and have given chase-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Ignis was tackled to the ground by Noctis and Prompto, who had somehow managed to sneak up behind him without anyone noticing. Gladio laughed with his usual loud boisterous laugh, placing his hand on his side. Y'jhemei had covered her mouth on the other hand, trying to contain her laughter once more.

Ignis on the other hand was far from amused. He furrowed his brows together as he struggled under the weight of both Prompto and Noctis on top of him. Those two boys though seemed to not even notice his anger with the two of them laughing happily.

"We got you!" Noctis chuckled childishly.

"Yeah! No running from us Iggy!" Prompto added shortly after.

"Get off me, you feline miscreants!" Ignis growled, struggling under the weight of the two boys.

"But why? This is so much fun!" Prompto giggled as he nuzzled against Ignis's back. It almost sounded like he was purring in between his laughter.

"Gladio! Some assistance, if you don't mind?!" Ignis swatted the boys away as he awaited rescue from his larger and stronger friend. Gladio hesitated at first, but when he saw the look on Ignis's face, he knew that a line had been crossed. With some visible reluctance, he sauntered over at a painfully slow pace, sighing piteously as he lifted both Noctis and Prompto by the backs of their shirts, as if picking up actual kittens by the scruffs of their necks.

"Alright, you two. You've had your fun. Time to quit goofing around."

Noctis scrunched up his nose. "But you haven't even joined us yet."

"I never said I was," Gladio said as he shook his head slightly.

"Aw come on big guy, I wanna see what you look like with cat ears!" Prompto said as he struggled in Gladio's hold.

"Not a chance in hell," Gladio said as he set the two back down on their feet. "I think it's time to take the silly cat outfits off."

"I concur wholeheartedly!" Ignis chimed in irritably as he was being helped off the ground by Y'jhimei.

"Aww," Prompto frowned, already looking disappointed.

"Really? What are you scared or something?" Noctis asked, seeming far more cocky compared to Prompto's attitude.

"No, it's just stupid to play dress up and act like children," Gladio stated bluntly.

"So you are scared," Noctis smirked before he crossed his arms, giving a strong air of confidence to his appearance.

Gladio matched his overconfident glower with one of his own. "I don't know what gave you that impression, but I'm not scared of anything."

"Then why don't you wanna give the outfit a try? You don't think you could handle it or something?"

"Oh I'm not playing this game," Gladio said dismissively. "I'm not putting that thing on, so you can forget it."

"Oh you're totally too scared to try it," Noctis laughed. "You don't think you could handle the cat instincts."

Suddenly Prompto stepped up closer to Noctis and nodded. "Yeah I gotta agree. Gladio just wouldn't be able to handle it. It's too much for a big guy like him."

"You guys can save it. I won't be falling for your tricks."

It was then that Ignis approached with a very sly grin on his face. "Don't fret, Gladio. We all must acknowledge our weaknesses every now and then. If you're frightened, there would be no shame if you were to _turn tail_ and run."

Gladio was silent at first, giving Ignis a stare that could have pierced through his corneas and out the back of his skull. His face was turning red from rage, and the others could have sworn they could see the steam coming out his ears. He lowered his voice to a vicious whisper, extending a hand toward the feline prince while not once breaking eye contact with Ignis. "Hand over the clothes."

"Over in the box big guy," Noctis said as he pointed to the two remaining boxes that held the outfits.

Grumbling, Gladio marched over to the crates and picked up the outfit that would be his size. He gathered up everything and then headed to the area where the others had changed from before. He didn't even glance at the other three as he passed by them, quickly shutting himself inside the tiny office to dress in silence. It was less than a minute before the door slammed open again and he emerged, revealing his Miqo'te garb in full. Gladio's outfit was much fuller coverage and in fewer pieces than Noctis's or Prompto's. His could be described more as a black jumpsuit with matching heavy boots. The material was thick and dark, and fit quite snug on his body. His arms were largely bare except for some wide cuffs and a single piece of armor on one shoulder. Altogether, the whole ensemble looked uncomfortably warm, but at least allowed for some freedom of movement. What drew everyones' eyes, however, were the fluffy brown ears that peeked out from behind his curly mane, and the long brown tail that hovered tensely behind his back.

"Well that's a bit more revealing than I would have expected," Noctis said before snorting slightly.

"He looks like a comic book heroine!" Prompto was cackling wildly and wiping tears from his cheeks. "Rubber suit and all!"

"Now, now, boys," Ignis chastised them before making his own assessment. "Gladio, the outfit is… very flattering on you."

"Ha ha, very funny," Gladio huffed. "So… Now I'm just supposed to have cat reflexes or something?"

"A Miqo'te!" Y'jhimei corrected. "We aren't just some cat, the Miqo'te are proud creatures known for their strengths, agility, dexterity, and flexibility."

"Strength, huh?" Gladio cocked his head, eager to test her claims. "Well, let's see some of that strength in action, then. All of you, watch this."

He confidently trotted past them toward the main entrance of the fortress where the fat chocobo was sitting comfortably in its nest, chirping away without a care. In no time, Gladio had reached it and unceremoniously lifted the creature high over his head with ease. Despite the way it was abruptly picked up, the chocobo seemed to be thoroughly amused by what was happening and let out a cheerful 'kweh' as if to congratulate Gladio on his accomplishment, flapping its tiny wings in a celebratory manner.

"Dude! This totally isn't fair!" Prompto exclaimed. "You were already strong before, and now you're like uber strong!"

Noctis cut in, addressing Y'jhimei with some suspicion. "Hey, wait… If the Miqo'te are strong enough to lift a fat chocobo, then how did you get trapped under one?"

Y'jhimei let out a huff of air before crossing her arms. "We are strong! But it's a little different when your chocobo buddy comes crashing down on top of you! Easy to lift, but not so much crawl out from underneath."

When his showy moment of glory had run out, Gladio set the chocobo down with a grateful pat of its feathers and headed back toward the group. Along the way, he figured he'd test out some of the other attributes he might have gained. He was quite comfortable with his role as a shield, already enjoying the reflexes necessary to leap in front of danger before it could lob their prince's head off, and his strength was never in question. But as a trade-off, he always felt he was a bit lacking in agility and flexibility. Hoping the exercise wouldn't backfire and leave him face-down in the dirt, he took a breath and performed one cartwheel. When he stuck the landing, he tried another, then another, and eventually finished with a backflip. As small as the combo was, it was exhilarating for him to complete the attempt, having always wanted to match Ignis's acrobatic skills but always being a bit too heavy and stiff to pull it off. To suddenly gain such coordination was exciting, and he beamed smugly as he took a bow for his audience.

"Show off," Prompto replied as he puffed out his cheeks.

"That's just so weird…" Noctis commented on the other hand. "He should be too big or talk or something to do that."

Ignis applauded politely as Gladio rejoined the group. "Impressive form, Gladio. I'll look forward to seeing that sort of choreography in battle."

"Might even give you a run for your money." Gladio smirked, lifting his chin confidently.

"I highly doubt that," Ignis dismissed him. "I'm afraid no amount of 'glamour' can compete with years of practice."

"But it's sure a lot of fun," Prompto countered.

"Yeah Specs, you need to join in on the fun," Noctis added as he chuckled joyfully.

"Oh, I'm having loads of fun," Ignis answered insistently. "Watching the rest of you from afar."

Scrunching up his nose, Noctis walked closer. His Miqo'te ears twitched slightly as he stared down at Ignis. "Don't tell me you're chickening out."

Ignis scoffed, taking a timid step backward from the other three. "Don't be ridiculous! I'm merely engaged in scientific observation. It wouldn't be productive to put one of those garments on and start prancing about the place, now would it? It would hinder my research!"

"But wouldn't putting on the clothes help further the research cause you could be experiencing it for yourself?" Prompto asked.

"Yeah," Gladio agreed. "Better to understand it first hand."

The group were closing in on him, and Ignis was very gradually being backed into a corner. Guarded and stammering slightly, he continued his futile attempts to persuade them. "The effects of the costume would only serve to distract me." In desperation, he turned to Y'jhimei, speaking in a pleading voice. "Surely, as a scientist, you understand, Y'jhimei?"

Y'jhimei at first just stroked her chin, looking thoughtful as she pondered a serious answer to Ignis's appeal. But Prompto nudged her with his elbow, giving her a look that it took her a few moments to process. When she understood, she grinned widely with an exaggerated nod. "Oh! But the best scientists are never afraid to dive head-first into their research! J-Just like the others said! The best way to gather empirical data is to experience it first-hand!"

"See?" Noctis said slyly. "It's four against one."

Ignis gulped loudly. "It's most regrettable, Noct. But I'm afraid no matter how many of you there are, you'll not be forcing me into-"

Before he could finish his protest, there was a swift movement across his face and a sudden bare feeling on the bridge of his nose. It took him a second to realize that his glasses had been stolen, and as he scanned his giggling companions to see who had taken them, he followed their eyes to see a fuzzy black blob bounding off into the distance. It was Noct. Ignis had no time to give chase as the young prince quickly warped to the top of that same observation tower from before and stood proudly on the roof, higher than any ordinary human _or_ feline could reach. His form was little more than a tiny speck now, but if Ignis squinted, he could barely make out the glint of his lenses reflecting the sunlight as Noctis held them up like a prize that he'd won.

"Come and get 'em, Iggy!" he shouted with a victorious smile in his voice.

Ignis, now growing impatient and having had quite enough of these childish games, stomped toward the base of the tower. "Noct! You get down here and return my spectacles at once!"

"I don't think he's coming down," Prompto snickered.

"Looks like you're going to have to go and get 'em," Gladio replied with a grunt.

Ignis narrowed his eyes, fuming silently as he stared daggers at the rest of his friends. Without a word, he huffed and marched to the crate with the remaining glamour outfit inside, collecting the garments and shutting himself up inside the control office to put them on. The others were very quiet as they waited, snickering into their palms so that Ignis wouldn't be able to hear them. After just a few minutes, the door opened and their reluctant tactician exited, now fully adorned in the Miqo'te garb, and sporting his own set of ears and tail.

Gasps were heard all around, but mouths were quickly shut as they knew better than to prod the man further. Not one of them spoke as they watched Ignis approach the tower with determination and begin to climb. All eyes were glued to him in awe as he quite easily made his ascent all the way to the top, now with only a rooftop standing between him and his glasses. In one graceful leap, he closed the gap and climbed onto the roof where Noctis was backing away, holding the glasses behind his back. At last, Ignis had reached him, and was now closing in on the young prince like a cat ready to pounce.

Noctis chuckled weakly. "Oh h-hey Ignis. That was pretty i-impressive. You feeling fine?"

Ignis said nothing, only inching closer until he could reach out and grab the boy by the ear. His expression was quite calm, but the look in his eyes said everything he needed to say. He held out his hand and patiently waited for his glasses to be placed in it, graciously giving Noctis this one chance to redeem himself.

"O-Ow ow! Ow! Okay, you win! Damn, wouldn't have expected these ears to actually hurt," Noctis grumbled before he finally handed the glasses back over.

Ignis accepted his spectacles with a respectful bow of his head and a polite smile before sliding them back onto his face where they belonged. He released Noctis's ear, gave him a few patronizing scratches on the head, then turned to make his descent. He hopped just as easily from one platform to the next, taking the same route that Noctis had taken twice already, albeit with much more grace and spectacle than Noctis had. Every leap was punctuated with an extra flip or a pirouette, and he always landed lightly on his toes. In no time at all, he'd reached solid ground once more and was rejoining his friends who all immediately cast their eyes downward sheepishly and pursed their lips.

"Wow, Iggy… You sure got up there pretty fast," Prompto replied. "And then, you know got down pretty fast too."

Ignis was straightening the wrinkles in his outfit with a somewhat smug grin. "Indeed. Seems improved vision is a welcome side effect of the glamour," he winked slyly. "I had no need for the spectacles after all."

"So you agree that it's fun?" Prompt asked, teasing slightly. "You're glad to have joined us?"

Ignis responded only with a stern glare for each of them. They stood in a row with their tails drooping in shame as they awaited their collective reprimand, each knowing full well that a line had been crossed. Still, they tried to make light of the situation since no real harm had been done. It was Gladio who called his bluff when the silence went on for too long and he supposed that the man wasn't planning to chastise them after all.

"Oh come on, you're not still mad, are ya?"

"Yeah, we're just playing around," Noctis added.

Ignis had saved an especially sour look just for him. "This childish horseplay is rather unbecoming for a king, wouldn't you say, Noct?"

"Aww Specs, don't be such a sourpuss," Noctis snickered, inching toward him very slowly and reaching for his tail. "Besides, I think you _like_ having this elegant and graceful tail."

He tugged at Ignis's tail playfully, to which the man quickly yanked it away, only to have it then be seized by Prompto, who joined in the light teasing. "It sure does look good on him, doesn't it? It's so long and fluffy…"

"Not as good as these perky little ears," Gladio said, surprising Ignis with some scratches behind his light brown cat ears. Though Ignis had protested the fussing with his tail and had been avoiding his friends' taunts for most of the time, the moment Gladio began petting him, he froze. His whole body seemed to go limp as he leaned in toward Gladio's fingers. Listening closely, Gladio swore he could hear the faintest sound of quiet vibration coming from Ignis.

"Oh my gosh, you guys," he whispered excitedly. "I think Iggy's purring!"

Ignis hastily wrenched out of his grasp. "I most certainly am not!"

"Aww that's so cute!" Prompto giggled lightly as he took over the same spot where Gladio had left off.

"Who knew Specs had such a soft cuddly side?" Noctis asked as he scratched Ignis's other ear, once again stopping the man in his tracks with the soft sound of purring. Ignis was far more alert this time, though, and he quickly darted away from the two boys' curious hands with a sharp, cat-like hiss.

Noctis had tried to cover his mouth to try and conceal his laughter, but it was still clearly obvious. "And his hissing is just as great!"

Prompto was laughing just as hard. "He really is a sourpuss!"

From behind the four of them, they could hear Y'jhimei's laughter. She was practically on her knees, tears of joy streaming from her eyes. "This is most amusing! I should honestly document this for when I return home."

"Oh, you're right!" Prompto's eyes lit up at her reminder. "We should take a photo! You know, to commemorate this day! Wouldn't want to forget all the fun we had, right?"

He grinned, nudging Ignis with his elbow. Though his face was red and his arms were crossed, even he could not prevent the smile that crept into his lips as his friends all laughed together, no longer at his expense, but for the simple joy of the moment. The four of them gathered in a neat clump while Prompto set up his camera, already practicing their beaming smiles and feline poses. Finally, Prompto had the timer set and dashed to the center of the formation, squatting in front of the group and preparing for the countdown.

"Alright, everyone… say 'tuna!'"

Noctis scratched his head. "Wait… 'tuna?'"

"Yeah!" Prompto nodded. "You know… because cats!"

Though they were skeptical, they knew that only seconds were left before the photo would be shot. The four shared a look and a shrug before obliging Prompto's command. "Tuna!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was that. Just a whole lot of randomness and silliness. Thank you all for reading and see you in the next story!


End file.
